


Schreibblockade

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Wurzel!Verse - Amancham und die Wurzelzwerge [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fun, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wer kennt sie nicht? Die meisten Autoren lernen sie früher oder später kennen. Die allseits gefürchtete und verhasste Schreibblockade. Dann, wenn man sie so gar nicht brauchen kann, mitten in der Geschichte. Gerade noch lief alles so gut und dann das! Tja. Meine Schreibblockade hat einen Namen: Lindsey McDonald!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schreibblockade

Wer kennt sie nicht? Die meisten Autoren lernen sie früher oder später kennen. Die allseits gefürchtete und verhasste Schreibblockade. Dann, wenn man sie so gar nicht brauchen kann, mitten in der Geschichte. Gerade noch lief alles so gut und dann das! Tja. Meine Schreibblockade hat einen Namen: Lindsey McDonald!

Ganz Recht. Genau die Kreatur, die ich sonst lächelnd als meine Muse bezeichne und die mir zahlreiche Ideen liefert, ist zugleich das, was man als Autor am meisten hasst und fürchtet. Mein Lindsey. Geliebte Muse, verhasste Blockade … Ich schwöre euch: Lindsey hat garantiert ein Diplom im Ablenken!

So auch letztens wieder. Nach getaner Arbeit setze ich mich an meinen Computer, rufe mein aktuelles Projekt auf und versuch, den Faden wiederzufinden …

*Puff*

Klar. Lindsey als Hauptfigur musste natürlich auftauchen. Hatte ich irgendetwas anderes erwartet? Natürlich nicht.

„Hi Lin.“ Die einzige Antwort, die ich bekam, war ein düsteres Schnauben. Und dann fing Mr. McDonald im Kleinformat an, auf meinem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu laufen … nein, eigentlich zu stapfen. Ich ignorierte das ein wenig, obwohl ich verwundert war, dass er schon wütend war, bevor ich eigentlich die Finger auf der Tastatur hatte. Als ich aber gerade fragen wollte, was ich denn angestellt hätte, machte es erneut *Puff* und Spike tauchte auf.

„Verpuff dich mal nicht, wenn ich mit dir rede!“, erklärte der sogleich. Aufgetaucht war er keine zwei Zentimeter vor Lindsey, der daraufhin voll in den Blonden hinein rannte noch ehe der seinen Satz beendet hatte, ihn halb umrannte und dann wohl so wütend war, dass er sich direkt auf Spike stürzte und sie beide zu Boden – Verzeihung! Zu Tisch – gingen.  Man möge mir verzeihen, dass ich nicht sofort dazwischen gegangen bin und die beiden auseinander gepflückt habe, aber ich war wirklich im ersten Moment zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Ich meine, die Kleinen zoffen sich gerne mal, jeder stichelt jeden an, aber das? Das hatte ich noch nie erlebt und irgendwie waren meine Gedanken gerade mehr mit der Frage beschäftigt, ob Wurzelzwerge eigentlich blaue Flecken und Platzwunden bekommen konnten, als dass mein Gehirn gerade in der Lage gewesen wäre, einen Befehl an meine Hände zu erteilen, um den Faustkampf zu unterbinden.

Endlich aus meiner Erstarrung erwacht, machte ich mich aber sofort daran, die beiden auseinanderzurupfen … und das war gar nicht so leicht. Man möchte ja nicht glauben, was diese Zwerge für eine Kraft aufbringen, vor allem, wenn sie einander nicht loslassen wollen! Nachdem ich das aber doch geschafft hatte, nicht ohne selbst den einen oder anderen Kratzer abzukriegen und ich kann jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die kleinen Biester realer sind als mir manchmal lieb ist, die Kratzer hatte ich dann nämlich wirklich und so viel zu Gesetze der Physik treffen nicht zu und so … Sorry. Ich hör schon auf mit schwafeln. Also nachdem ich es geschafft hatte, die beiden Streithähne zu trennen, sahen die **_mich_** obergiftig an. Ganz so als wäre **_ich_** an allem schuld und dabei wusste ich nicht einmal, was los war!

„Was ist denn mit euch los, sagt mal?“

„Nix!“, fauchte mich Lindsey sofort an. „Lass mich runter.“

„Nein, nicht bevor …“ *Puff* Soviel also dazu. „Spike, was …“ *Puff* und dazu. Weg waren sie. Schön. Sollte mir ja auch egal sein, somit konnte ich mich wieder meiner Geschichte zuwenden … oder auch nicht.

*Puff* Und dann ging das nur noch „wdrfthuioöü+ä‘-äpö,ikmzhtgfrefdwswed4t67u9opüääloijzgr“ Lindsey stapfte nun also **_auf meiner Tastatur_** herum. *Puff* Und Spike hinterher. Unnötig, **_den_** Buchstabensalat auch noch deutlich zu machen, oder? Diesmal war ich schneller, immerhin waren die gerade dabei a) meine Tastatur zu ramponieren und b) meine Geschichte zu überschreiben. Nicht lustig! Also wieder beide von der Tasta gerupft und mich in Gedanken geärgert, dass ich bisher noch keinen Anti-Verpuff-Zauber oder ähnliches gefunden hatte.

„Kinners! Redet mit mir, ja? Was ist euch denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“

„Spike!“ Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte sich Spike spätestens jetzt in Staub auflösen müssen. Aber zum Glück hatte Lindsey keine derartigen Zauberkräfte. Nicht auszudenken. Der ganze Staub zwischen den Tasten! Und mit wem sollte ich dann noch zusammen rauchen, wenn Spike weg war? Nah. Keine gute Idee. Seufzend fixierte ich nun also den Blonden und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was? Ich hab nur gesagt …“

„Völlig egal!“, schnappte Lindsey sofort. „Nichts. Wirklich nicht wichtig.“ Okay. Jetzt wurde ich wirklich neugierig.

„Spike?“

„Ich hatte nur gemeint, dass …“

„Halt deine Klappe, Spike! Verdammt! Das landet doch morgen wieder in irgendeiner Geschichte, also halt um Himmels Willen den Mund!“

„Spike? Sollen wir mal rauchen gehen?“ Ich grinste. Es kam immerhin nicht oft vor, dass Lindsey so aufgelöst war und derartig verzweifelt versuchte, etwas vor mir zu verheimlichen. Und ich war außerdem sicher, dass Spike darauf brannte, mir zu erzählen, worum es ging.

*Puff* und gleich noch einmal *Puff* und da hing Lindsey an Spike und hielt ihm den Mund zu. Der Blonde sah mich daraufhin fast schon entschuldigend an und zuckte die Schultern.

„Der lügt sowieso immer. Verdreht mir die Worte im Mund und außerdem ist das privat“, erklärte mir Lindsey fast schon panisch. Da stellte sich mir nun die Frage, ob ich heute nett sein wollte oder so richtig sadistisch. Ich entschied mich aber für Ersteres und seufzte.

„Na schön. Macht das unter euch aus. Aber bitte nicht auf meiner Tastatur.“ Die beiden nickten und ich setzte Spike mit immer noch an ihn geklammerten Lindsey wieder auf den Tisch. Ein weiterer Versuch, um endlich an der Geschichte weiterzutippen, der jedoch erneut jäh unterbrochen wurde von einem wütenden Ausbruch meines Lieblingsnervzwergs, gespickt mit Schimpfwörtern, die ich zum Teil wirklich noch nie gehört hatte. Verwirrt und mit offenem Mund starrte ich die beiden an. „Ah … geht’s noch?“ Das wurde natürlich völlig ignoriert. Wer dort draußen eine Idee hat, wie man bei so einem Theater und solchem Lärm arbeiten können soll, möge mir diese Person das Geheimnis bitte mitteilen. Ich kann es nicht. Also zog ich meine Kopfhörer raus und schaltete Musik an. Immerhin hörte ich die Schimptirade dann nur noch gedämpft.

Leider änderte das nichts daran, dass ich die beiden natürlich noch immer in meinem Blickfeld hatte, wenn auch nur so im Augenwinkel … es war nervig. Zumal sie gerade eine neue Rauferei anfingen.

Ganz ehrlich? Faszinierend. Ich brachte lediglich meine Ohrstöpsel vom Handy in Sicherheit, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, Lindsey würde nur danach greifen, um Spike damit zu strangulieren. Mord auf dem Schreibtisch musste dann doch nicht sein. Die beiden waren ein Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen und rollten regelrecht über die Tischplatte, prallten hier gegen die externe Festplatte, da gegen die Kaffeetasse – die glücklicherweise leer war - über den Block der gerade im Weg lag … Schreiben war da wirklich nicht drin. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, meine Sachen in Sicherheit zu bringen und nahm mir vor, unbedingt den Tisch mal wieder aufzuräumen. Nachdem ich meine Kamera gerade noch davor bewahren konnte, vom Tisch zu purzeln, fing ich die beiden erneut ein und sah sie wütend an.

„Macht das unter euch aus, hab ich gesagt. Das heißt nicht unbedingt hier auf meinem Tisch, okay? Ihr macht mir noch irgendwas kaputt und dann werd **_ich_** sauer!“ Interessanterweise zogen sie doch tatsächlich beide den Kopf ein und murmelten etwas, das man weitgehend als Entschuldigung interpretieren konnte. „Gut. Und jetzt weg.“ Doppeltes *Puff* und ich war wieder alleine. Oh himmlische Ruhe!

*Puff* und *Puff*

„Blöder Arsch.“

„Ignoranter Vollidiot“

„Verzieh dich einfach!“

„Verzieh du dich doch!“

„Ich war zuerst hier!“

„Das sagst du seit über zwei Jahren und weißt du was? Ist mir scheißegal, pseudo-Anwalt.“

Ich meine … hallo? Kindergarten oder was? Die beiden hockten jetzt also auf meinem Bett und motzten sich weiter an und ich hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, warum sie sich eigentlich stritten.

„Hey!“, ging ich also verbal dazwischen. „Jetzt hört aber mal auf, hier! Ihr seid schlimmer als kleine Kinder. Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr für ein Problem habt und ich glaub, ich will’s auch gar nicht wissen, aber hört auf, euch wie Kleinkinder zu verhalten und regelt das wie Erwachsene!“ Spike sprang auf.

„How! Die Große hat gesprochen!“, erklärte er mit tiefer Stimme und fing dann einen Indianertanz an … und mit wütendem Brüllen stürzte sich Lindsey erneut auf den anderen.

Mein Kopf machte unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte und ich seufzte hörbar, was der Schlägerei auf meinem Bett aber keinen Abbruch tat. Immerhin konnten sie dort aber nichts kaputt machen und wenigstens war es weich also beschloss ich, so zu tun als würde ich nichts hören und nichts sehen. Klappte natürlich nicht. Irgendwann hörte man zwar kein Wüstes beschimpfen mehr, aber das Knurren, Zischen und gepresste Aufstöhnen beim ein oder anderen Treffer ließ mich diverse besorgte Blicke zum Bett werfen und ich tippte nicht eine Zeile.

Das ging geschlagene 20 Minuten so. Keiner der beiden wollte klein beigeben und beide wollten als Gewinner aus dem Kampf hervorgehen. Aber immerhin schienen sie müde zu werden. Und nach weiteren fünf Minuten ließ Lindsey doch von Spike ab, rollte sich matt auf den Rücken und versuchte sichtlich wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Habt ihr’s jetzt?“ Schulterzucken war die einzige Antwort. „Gut. Kiss and make up und dann kann ich endlich mal weiterarbeiten.“ Damit wandte ich mich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Spikes Lachen ließ mich erneut inne halten und irritiert wandte ich mich erneut in die Richtung der beiden. Lindsey war sichtlich ebenso verwirrt wie ich und starrte Spike an, als wäre er eine Atombombe, die gerade angefangen hatte zu ticken.

„Dir ist schon klar, was sie gerade **_denkt_** , huh?“, meinte Spike mit einem breiten Grinsen und richtete sich auf. Lindsey stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und sah mich aufmerksam an.

„Uhu!“

Huh? Da wussten die beiden jetzt aber mehr als ich. Grund zur Sorge? Ich meine, ich dachte gar nichts, in dem Moment. Aber die schienen sich sicher zu sein, dass ich etwas dachte. Ich hatte nur absolut keine Ahnung, was ich denn angeblich gerade denken sollte.

„Kiss and make **_out_**!“ Lindsey nickte, als hätte er gerade bestätigt, dass mein T-Shirt schwarz war. Okay. Jetzt, da sie es erwähnt hatten … nein! Böse Gedanken. Und so völlig fehl am Platz, wenn man gerade versucht, ein **_straight_** Pairing zu schreiben!

„Und?“ Spike sah Lindsey fragend an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Lindsey erwiderte die Mimik und zuckte dann die Schultern.

„Okay.“

Wot? Vielleicht hätte ich etwas gesagt, wenn ich nicht so völlig perplex gewesen wäre. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, war ich in dem Moment nicht einmal in der Lage, etwas zu denken. Waren sich die beiden soeben noch an die Kehle gegangen und ich hatte mir echt Gedanken gemacht, dass sie sich wirklich umbringen würden, so boten sie jetzt ein Bild, das gegensätzlicher nicht hätte sein können. Lindsey ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und Spike beugte sich über ihn und die beiden … küssten sich. Nicht einfach nur ein kurzes Wispern der Lippen. U-u! Wir sprechen hier von einem richtigen, heftigen Kuss.

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte ich mich, von dem Anblick loszureißen, weil ich es fast schon peinlich fand … ich meine, klar schreibe ich über sowas und ich lese es auch gerne. Aber wenn das dann direkt vor der eigenen Nase passiert … Gaaaanz komisches Gefühl. Ich kam mir vor wie der größte Spanner auf Erden.

Gepresstes Keuchen und behagliches Brummen riss meinen Kopf dann aber gleich darauf doch wieder in Richtung Bett und die beiden waren allen Ernstes gerade dabei, sich gegenseitig aus der Kleidung zu schälen! Spikes Mantel lag irgendwo neben ihnen und Lindsey war gerade dabei, ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, während Spike die Knöpfe an Lindseys Hemd auffingerte. Haut. Viel zu viel Haut. Und Bauchmuskeln und überhaupt Muskeln und … oha!

T-Shirt und Hemd wurden ebenso weggeschleudert und gerade Stiefel und Schuhe von den Füßen getreten. Die beiden machten wirklich den Eindruck als würden sie allen Ernstes weitermachen wollen.

„Ah … hallo? Ich bin hier!“ Spike hob kurz den Blick und Lindsey blickte so halb unter ihm seitlich ebenso in meine Richtung. Mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf den Lippen ließ Spike seine Hand zu Lindseys Gürtel wandern. „Hey! Ich bin hier! Okay? Also ah … bitte … macht das … keine Ahnung wo … aber nicht hier! Nicht jetzt! Ich meine …“

Spike lachte und wandte sich dann erneut Lindsey zu, küsste seinen Hals. Seufzend schloss der die Augen und kraulte in Spikes Haaren herum. Das wurde jetzt echt … eine Spur zu pornographisch. Ernsthaft. Also versuchte ich erneut, die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf mich zu ziehen.

„Oi! Hört endlich auf! Macht das wo anders, aber nicht da wo ich bin. Sowas … sowas macht man nicht. Und schon gar nicht auf meinem Bett, kapiert?“

„Was ist los, pet?“ Spike sah mich erneut an.

„Dachten, dir gefällt das. Du liest das doch so gerne.“ Lindsey zwinkerte mir zu. „Kleiner Privat-Porno. Rrrrrr!“ Okay. Irgendwo zwischen dem Moment, da die beiden knurrend und zähnefletschend übereinander hergefallen waren und dem Moment da sie keuchend voneinander abgelassen hatten, musste irgendwas passiert sein. Irgendwer hatte mir meine Zwerge vor der Nase ausgetauscht. Eine andere Erklärung gab es einfach nicht. Das war nicht Lindsey. Spike, okay. Spike ist ein Kapitel für sich. Aber Lindsey? Mr. „Ich beschütze mein Privatleben und sag dir bestimmt nicht, wen ich mag und mit wem ich würde oder schon habe weil ich es dann gleich im Internet lesen könnte“ erklärte mir hier gerade, dass ich einen privaten Live-Porno bekommen würde? Drogen? Alkohol?

„Okay. Wenn ihr nicht sofort aufhört, dann … dann schreib ich das. Jawohl! Ich erzähl das allen, die meine Geschichten lesen, dass ihr auf meinem Bett rumgemacht habt! Ohne Mist! Ich mach das wirklich! Lindsey? Willst du das? Willst du Details auf irgendwelchen Webseiten lesen können? Huh?“

~*~

Was soll ich sagen? Ich hab an dem Tag nichts mehr geschrieben. Ich hab mich stattdessen dazu entschlossen, kalt zu duschen. Tja und ihr habt das hier zu Lesen bekommen … soviel also zur Wirksamkeit meiner Drohung. Ich muss echt daran arbeiten, wieder mehr furchteinflößend und beängstigend zu wirken. Jawohl. Wann hab ich das eigentlich verloren?

Ich weiß im Übrigen bis heute nicht, was der Anlass für den Streit war. Beide schweigen sich darüber penetrant aus und ganz ehrlich gesagt, ist es ja auch nicht wichtig. Sie vertragen sich … etwas … zu gut. Irgendwie … Ja.

**_   
_ **

**_ Ende! _ **


End file.
